Always There
by splitter sora
Summary: Kiba (Chris' new name in the stories) is reminded of a promise he made to a friend years ago when that friend is hurt both emotionally and physically. Contains Language, Domestic Violence, and Innuendo.


Always There: A Kiba X Kate story

**Well hey there folks! Its been a long time huh? Well the thing is that I watched Alpha and Omega 2 and I actually really liked it, and it sparked my desire to write the fanfiction again. So, yeah, Im back. I may even update My Life With Kate soon, so please be on the lookout! Its good to be back and I missed you all!**  
(Please Note this is not a Humphrey Bashing story.)

It was a quiet night in Jasper. Kiba was dead asleep in his den when he heard yelling from the clip below. His ears perked up and as he listened, he realized it was his Childhood friend, Kate and her mate Humphrey having a fight. They fight a lot but for some reason this one was bad enough for Kiba to investigate. He slowly crept over to their den and watched from behind the bushes.

"Humphrey! Why are you doing this?" Kate sobbed.

"Jesus Kate, ever since we got married you have been CONSTANTLY Fucking nagging me like a child. I'm a grown fucking adult and I can do as I please." Humphrey snapped.

"Humphrey, didn't you realize that you had to make sacrifices so we can be together when we got married?! THATS WHAT MARRIAGE IS ABOUT! I'M NOT SOME SKANKY WOLF YOU CAN COME HOME TO AND FUCK EVERY NIGHT AFTER YOU AND YOUR STUPID OMEGA FRIENDS GO OUT AND CHEW ON MARIJUANA LEAVES AND COME BACK HIGHER THAN A FUCKING KITE! IT DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY!" Kate screamed.

"You know what? Bitch, shut the fuck up. You do your stupid pathetic Alpha shit, and I do my thing."

Kate lost it.

"How...dare you... Insult my rank. How DARE you insult my mother and my father, you wanna know what I think about you Humphrey? I think your the biggest self centered little sh-"

Kate could not even finish her sentence, for Humphrey smacked his sharp claws across her face, leaving scars and soon she started bleeding.

"Your a pathetic cunt, you know that? That's it. Were through. I'm leaving Jasper." Humphrey said quietly as he stormed off, leaving a broken Kate, sitting there, montionless.

Kiba was enraged. He and Humphrey never saw eye to eye but this took the cake. Humphrey crossed the line, no, WAY OVER the line. Thats when Kiba rushed out to her.

"Oh god, Kate! Are you ok?" Kiba asked, licking her wounds and nudging her.

"K-Kiba?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, its me." he said with a smile.

Kate then tacked Kiba and hugged him as tightly as she could and sobbed. Sobbed louder than anything. Kiba closed his eyes and nuzzled her. He knew his friend had been hurt, physically and mentally.

"Shhhh, Kate, its ok. I'm here." he whispered in a low deep, soothing voice.

"Oh Kiba... What did I do wrong? Why did it end like this?" She cried.

"Kate, you did nothing wrong. Humphrey's a jerk. Your the most beautiful thing ever. Don't doubt that." Kiba said with a smile.

Kate looked up and gave a weak smile, and her tail slowly started to wag. 

"Kiba... Thats so sweet. And I can tell you mean that." She said.

"Well I do, your my best friend. I promised you, ever since that day you fell in the river when we were pups, I swore myself that I would protect you and keep you safe. I'm always here with you Kate." he said.

"You remembered that promise?" Kate asked.

"Yep, never left my mind." he said with a smile.

"Your a true man, Kiba. I wish there were more guys like you." She smiled.

"Thanks Kate, that means a lot."

"Hey, Kiba, just in case he comes back, can you stay here with me? I'm too weak to fight right now." Kate said.

"Like I was gonna leave you here alone?" he said.  
"Heh, nice one." Kate laughed.

Kate then began crying a little more, but not as much, and Kiba listened to her problems. But while this was happening, Kiba realized he was in love with his best friend. As she cried, he remembered his own tears that he shed on Kate's wedding day...

***Flashback***

Kiba could not hold his tears back, the woman whom he always saw as his best friend, and now who he was in love with, had just finished kissing her new husband. He sat next to Lilly who looked over at him.

"Kiba? You ok?" She asked.

"Y-yeah...I-I-m F-fine..." he said before he turned around and darted into the woods.

***Flashback ends***

As Kiba helped Kate back into her den, she paused and looked at him with loving eyes.

"Kiba? Can you come here?" she smiled.  
Kiba trotted over and soon he was pulled into a kiss from Kate. Kiba felt his harmones go nuts through his body and he felt amazing.

"Hehehe you ok big boy?" Kate asked.

"Woah, yeah im fine. What was that for?"

"Well, lets just say that I kissed the wrong guy at my wedding." Kate smiled.

"What?"

"I saw you run off at my wedding, I heard you crying. Hell, after I followed you afterwords and I saw you crying your eyes out. Kiba, I broke your heart, and Unknowingly, I broke mine. The truth is... Im glad Humphrey's gone. Because, I have a chance to make things right." Kate said.

"And what's that?"

"I love you." Kate said as she kissed him again, this time in a very gentle way.

Kiba smiled.

"I love you too, Kate."

"You know, its the middle of the night and were alone. Kiba. Can you make me feel alive?" she said with a suggesting tone and grin on her face.

"Yeah... Bring it one dude." I said.

With that, the two made love like no other couple could. And hours later, the two love birds cuddled so close to each other, that their tongues still intertwined even as they slept. And for Kate, what went from the worst night of her life, turned out to be the greatest thing that has ever happened, same went for Kiba.

The end.

Kiba (C) Splittersora  
Kate and Humphrey are part of Lionsgate


End file.
